Maple story
by Winterer
Summary: Things are so hard on Itachi, and it takes a long time for cold-hearted Pein to realize how much he loves Itachi. Contains Mpreg&violent scenes.
1. Hard time

**Author's note: This is my new fiction of PeinIta!!!XD Hope you'll enjoy it! Don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

_''I'll kill you, brother!!!' Sasuke's voice rang up upon the dark air, Sasuke's hands chocking Itachi's throat. Itachi tried to explain, pleading that he had no choice, that he had to do it in order to…_

_._

_._

"Itachi~! Rise and Shine~!!"

Exclaiming brightly, Kisame pulled away the blanket which Itachi was covering his whole body.

Itachi clutched the blanket and tried to hide his face, but Kisame already found his wet face and jumped up in surprise.

"Itachi!!! What's wrong?!! Are you ok?!!!"

"It's ok.. Just had a bad dream.." Murmuring meekly, Itachi slowly sat up and dried his eyes with a hand.

Kisame blinked, then stretched his giant hand to pat on Itachi's back. "Dude, It's morning now. We have to be hurry. Pein sama said we'll have a conference at eight o' clock."

"Yeah.. thanks…" Answering in chapfallen voice, Itachi climbed down from the bed.

.

It was a cold morning.

Akatsuki members were gathered in front of the temple, rubbing their hands in order to warm themselves.

Pein appeared exactly at 8:00, his face calm and cold as usual. Konan sat beside Pein, smiling to the members as usual.

"Itachi, you seem ill." Sasori mumbled quietly, looking up at Itachi. "Why are you sweating so much..?"

Panting lightly, Itachi shook his head. "I...just feel tired... I couldn't sleep well last night."

Just then Orochimaru, who's watching Itachi jeering, opened his mouth. "Oh? Why? Did you watch Porno, weasel?"

Kisame clutched his samehada and glared at Orochimaru. Sneering, Orochimaru tried to say something again, when Sasori warned in calm voice. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru shrugged, and turned his eyes away.

Pein started to speak out something, but Itachi could not catch one word of it. Cold sweats were breaking into his forehead, and he felt so dizzy. Itachi tried to pull himself, but his view started to blur now…

"Itachi... Itachi..!!!"

Somebody suddenly shook his shoulder. Itachi nearly jumped up, gathering himself.

Sasori was shaking his shoulder with anxious look in his face. Blinking blankly, Itachi looked up, and realized that Pein was staring at him.

Flinching, Itachi quickly bowed his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you..?" Pein questioned in icy voice.

Kisame quickly interrupted. "Pein sama, My partner seem to be little ill today.."

"I didn't ask to you." Pein snapped coldly, causing Kisame to quickly shut his mouth. Then Pein glared at Itachi again.

"Why are you so loosened today?"

Itachi opened his mouth to plead, his voice coming out from his mouth cracking. "Sorry, Pein sama.. I just couldn't sleep last night..."

"You tired...?" Pein asked in dangerously calm tone.

Gulping, Itachi shook his head. "No... Sorry.. Sorry..."

However, all of sudden Pein stood up from his seat, and reached to Itachi in three strides, then clutched Itachi by collars and started to drag him wildly.

"Pe...Pein sama..?!!!"

All of the members became wide- eyed.

Coughing, Itachi tried to apologize desperately, but Pein did not give him a chance to speak and dragged him out from the temple and reached to the bathroom.

After opening the door of the bathroom brusquely, Pein threw Itachi over the toilet, pushing Itachi's head into toilet bowl.

Itachi tried to open his mouth again to plead, but failed again for Pein pressed his head tightly and flushed the toilet.

The water rushed out from the bowl, and came into Itachi's mouth and nose, causing him to drink the water unwillingly. Itachi coughed desperately, but Pein flushed the toilet again and again, until Itachi became nearly cut off of breath.

Tears rolled down to Itachi's wet cheeks. Coughing loudly to get a breath again, Itachi begged desperately. "I'm sorry, Pein sama.. I'm so sorry..."

Pein looked down at him for a while with cold gleaming in his eyes. Then, Pein grabbed Itachi's head and bumped it to the wall, causing Itachi to yelp.

"Wash your face and get back to the conference in five minutes."

With these last words, Pein turned and left.

.....

Covering his aching head, Itachi tried to suppress his sobs. Biting his lips, he stood up, and washed his face in washbasin.

Three minutes has passed already. A minute of lingering will cause him to take more than five minutes, and that will cause him to get more severe punishment. Taking a deep breath to suppress again overcoming sobs, Itachi went out from the bathroom and headed to the temple.


	2. Orochimaru

**Author's note: I'll decide whether to continue this or not after seeing your reviews.:D..Heavens, I have to write Go akatsuki tomorrow!!XD**

* * *

The conference ended around nine.

Akatsuki members now all headed to Cafeteria for late breakfast.

Itachi sat quietly in the table and chewed dry cookie, feeling his throat sore.

"You know," Sasori murmured as he sat beside Itachi. "I think you should take a rest today."

"Yeah. You look really ill." Kisame assisted, sitting beside Itachi on the left.

Itachi made a meek smile. "It's just ok... I just need a sleep."

Both Sasori and Kisame were careful enough to not to ask what happened while ago. So three of them started to eat their food silently, when Hidan and Kakuzu came in and sat in front of them, chattering noisily as usual.

"Today is reall fucking cold. Damn! I thought I'm dying freezing while ago!!!" Hidan growled, holding his fork upside-down.

Just then Zetsu roared from the floor and mumbled. "I wonder if there's gonna be snowing soon."

Kisame giggled, and emptied his porriage.

"You know, I found that Konan has shortened the length of her skirt." Kakuzu interrupted, tittering.

Sasori smirked. "For Pein sama, huh?"

"Damn couple. Rest of us are still single, and the two are making me freak out." Hidan sneered, then chuckled.

All the members in the table giggled with their food in their mouths.

It was then when Orochimaru slowly came inside the Cafeteria.

"Hey." Zetsu greeted, and Orochimaru jeered. "Hi, Zetsu. You look delicious."

Kakuzu spouted his soda, and Hidan contorted his face. "Fuck! Why don't you stop spitting out such things, snake?!!"

Orochimaru shrugged. "What? It's just joking."

"Guys, let's be quiet." Kisame muttered nonchalantly.

Picking up eggplant bowl, Orochimaru sneered. "Yeah. Let's be good members, otherwise Pein sama will drag us away by collars." Then he burst out laughter to his own joke.

Itachi flinched.

Kisame stretched his hand to his samehada and glared at Orochimaru, and Sasori knitted his brow. "Orochimaru. Stop."

"What? I'm just joking." Orochimaru jeered.

Zetsu closed his eyes. "Guys, guys."

However, Orochimaru continued, giggling to Itachi. "That's why I told you not to watch porno until late time. You know, you can satisfy yourself just by masturbation, and.."

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru!!!!!" Kisame growled, rising up from his seat. Sasori quickly held Kisame, trying to calm him down.

All of sudden Hidan leaped up from the table and stormed out to Orochimaru, kicking him on the belly and making him fall on the floor.

"Hidan!!!"

"Heavens, stop!!!!!!"

Members quickly held both Hidan and Orochimaru each, fearing they might start fighting.

Orochimaru slowly stood up and glared at Hidan fiercely. "Now, Do you really want me to slay you..?"

"Oh yeah...? Let's see who's gonna be killed, you fucking snake!!!!" His wine-red eyes flaring, Hidan brusquely pushed away Kakuzu who's holding him.

"Hidan!! Orochimaru!!"

"Guys, guys!! Pein sama might hear us!!"

"Hidan, don't!!!" Itachi screamed, clutching Hidan's shoulder hardly.

"Let go of me, Itachi. I'm gonna murder that filthy snake today..."

"No, don't!! Please!!" Itachi begged desperately, holding Hidan's arm tightly.

Silence flew for a while, and only a sound of panting remained upon the cafeteria.

"...You must learn how to act in front of me." Hidan snarled at Orochimaru. "Learn it, snake. And learn quickly."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak out something, but soon closed it again and left the cafeteria, pushing Sasori and Zetsu away.

.

.

.

Sunlight of late afternoon came through the window and rested upon the walls of library.

Nobody had a mission today, so each members could use his time for leisurely things.

Itachi slowly stepped inside the library. The library was dark and damp as usual, thick dusts resting upon the bookshelves_ Well, in fact, almost none of the members enjoyed reading the book.

"History of Ganapoli's transfer... History of Nenyaple ninja academy..."

Reading the titles mumbling, Itachi stretched his hand to pick up one of the books, when all of sudden a hot pain burned upon his backneck.

"Ahhhhhhhh...?!!!"

Yelping, Itachi fell on the floor, feeling his concious getting away. Books fell down from the bookshelves like a cascade, and thick dusts rose upon the air.

.

Moaning slightly, Itachi opened his eyes.

However, he could not see anything. His eyes were covered by a thick blindfold, and his arms and legs were so aching. And he could feel that something was on his stomach..No, someone was sitting over his stomach.

"Slept well, bitch..?" A husky voice sneered at his ears, and Itachi flinched.

"You... Orochimaru!! What are you doing...?!!"

Orochimaru spoke nothing. Only sound of dark chuckling rang upon the air.

Itachi tried to push Orochimaru away, but his arms were just too aching to use strength.

"Orochimaru!! What is wrong with you?!!" Itachi cried, then soon felt a thick tongue licking his neck. Shuddering, Itachi yelled.

"Stop it!!!"

"No. Why should I? And you also wanted this." Orochimaru sneered.

"I don't!! Let go of me, snake!!"

"Oh, my pretty Itachi...kuku... You've been throwing your pheromone all over just too much, slut."

Desperated, Itachi tried to resist again, but he couldn't even use his sharingan for his eyes were blindfolded. Soon a thick tongue rushed into his mouth, sharp teeth biting his lips. It was so disgusting, and Itachi tried to scream, but failed again by Orochimaru's tongue.

"Oooop...Nooooo....S-t-o-p-i-t!!!!"

Crying desperately, Itachi squirmed his body.

That was when an abrupt sound of door rushly opening rang up and loud footsteps followed suit.

Itachi felt Orochimaru's body upon him suddenly stiffening, and therefore realized that somebody had come inside this room.

"What the...." Zetsu's embarrassed voice was heard first, and...

"...What's going on here?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pein's enraged voice vibrated the whole walls.


	3. Misunderstanding

**Author's note: Oh, my back is so aching, too.. by sitting too long! tnx for reviews!XD**

* * *

Pein slowly stepped inside the room, his eyes coldly flaring.

Orochimaru had become appalled for a moment, but soon made a smile and scratched his head.

"Sorry for the scene, Pein sama. But he has lured me first." Then Orochimaru pointed at Itachi who's panting helplessly.

Pein opened his mouth with icy voice. "I don't need your explanation. The right kind of punishment will be applied on you." Then, Pein turned his eyes to Zetsu. "Take Orochiamru and lock him at the basement."

Orochimaru's face turned pale, but he did not dare to grumble. Zetsu took Orochimaru silently and left the room.

.....

Itachi yelped slightly as Pein took off his blindfold wildly.

Soon a sight came into Itachi's wet eyes, and he realized that this room was a library. His upper body was naked_ his gown and shirt were shovened at the conner of the floor, crumpled.

Gasping, Itachi blinked his eyes. Pein was looking down at him coldly. Not knowing what to do, Itachi just kept on flinching.

And all of sudden Pein raised his hand up and slapped Itachi hard.

"Pe...Pein sama.....?" Itachi mumbled timidly, his eyes welling up with tears.

Without speaking, Pein raised his hand again and slapped Itachi again, this time harder. Yelping, Itachi covered his burning cheek, and then Pein clutched his shoulders and shook him wildly.

"You filthy slut...!" Pein snarled between his teeth, his eyes blazing. "How dare you try to lure other members, you perverted little bitch?!!!"

"No..! I didn't want...." Itachi tried to explain the situation, but failed for Pein grabbed his head and bumped it to the edge of the bookshelve.

Itachi covered his head, trying to suppress his moans, but had to yelp again for Pein kicked him on the side.

Tears rolled down to Itachi's swollen cheek. Gasping, Itachi timidly suppressed his sobs.

Pein stared down at Itachi for a moment, then, again stretched his hand out and clutched Itachi's backneck, pushing Itachi onto one of the low bookshelve. Coughing, Itachi grabbed the edge of the bookshelve in order to not to hit his head against it.

"Stay suit and don't move an inch." Pein ordered icily, then pulled out a rod from his sleeves.

The fear welled up in Itachi's face, but he did not dare to raise his head up to see what will be implemented on him.

Soon Itachi had to scream out as the rod lashed down on his back. It landed straight across the centre of his back with a crack that sounded like gunfire. He cried out, despite his best intentions. The weal stretched across, two thin red tramlines lining a darker ridge, that hardened rapidly.

CRACK! Again, the rod lashed down on Itachi's back. It seemed as if, had Itachi not been holding against the edge of the bookshelve, the blow would have sent him flying across the room. A second angry line traced across his back . Itachi tried to muffle his sobs, choking back the tears.  
The next blow matched its predecessors for strength, the rod cutting through the air with ferocious speed and landing directly on top of the first weal. Itachi tried to plead, plead that he didn't want it, that he never tried something like a luring, but then the rod blew down like a rain, giving Itachi no time to even gasp, leaving countless weals upon his back.

It was only after Itachi's back was covered whole with bruises and blisters that Pein had stopped his merciless thrashing.

Itachi was now hiccuping, unable to press his sobs anymore, his face streaming with tears. He did not try to mutter out words now_ for he's afraid it would cause more anger of Pein.

"From now on I'll keep my eyes on you." Pein opened his mouth drily, putting the rod back to his sleeves. "Go on. Get back to your room. And if I find you one more time sluting around I'll think you want more of this_ Well, more severe one than this one."

Then Pein turned back, and left the room like a storm.

Through the haze of tears, and sobbing loudly, Itachi fumbled his hands to clutch his coat and shirt which were scattered around the floor. Hands trembling, he picked up his shirt, then paused for a moment, unable to contemplate pulling the tight black material over his throbbing back. Soon, he crumpled his shirt and thrust it into the pocket of his pants_ and he put on his coat, fumbling with the buttons.

Then Itachi tried to stand up, but had to fall on the floor yelping, his legs so weak by too much exhaustion. Still hiccuping, he lay down, curling up his body. He wasn't sobbing now_ only hiccuping, and tears still streaming on his face. His back was burning with a pain, and his legs needed time to get strength again.

Fearing Pein might come again, Itachi tried again standing up, and failed again. Totally exhausted, he lay still, his body curled up_ for he couldn't put his burning back against the floor.

Panting and gasping, Itachi lay still for a long time, until he became nearly drained of tears. Then suddenly, the door of the library opened again_ in a rather careful manner.

Itachi could only raise his eyes up to see the person, and realized that it was Hidan.

Hidan seemed completely appalled at this scene.

"Hey!! Itachi!! What happened?!! Are you sick?!!!"

Itachi spoke nothing. He just stared up at Hidan with his wet eyes.

Hidan came closer and knelt down beside Itachi, holding Itachi's upper body up and resting it on his arms.

"Tell me what happened!!! I heard from Kisame that you've gone to library, and I..."

Hidan couldn't continue his sentence anymore, for abruptly Itachi buried his face into Hidan's chest and let go of sobs again.

"Itachi..?" Hidan mumbled in a total panic. Itachi kept on sobbing, and a moment later, Hidan held Itachi gently and started to stroke his dark hair.

"Hey.. It's ok... It's ok...." Murmuring in soothing tone, Hidan held Itachi closer, burying his face into Itachi's dark hair.

.

.

.

.

.

Next morning, an announcement was declared on the bulletin board, noting that Orochimaru's expelled from Akatsuki group.

Members became surprised, not knowing what happened. Only Zetsu shrugged his shoulder.

Though Sasori was Orochimaru's partner, Sasori didn't seem really sorry about the matter. In fact, he seemed rather... merry.

"Big news, isn't it?" Kisame giggled, sitting in the table with a ramen bowl.

"I knew that the snake's gonna be trouble someday, but really, what happened? Don't you know it, Sasori?" Kakuzu questioned, sipping his soda.

Chewing the biscket, Sasori shook his head. "I don't know. I just couldn't see that snake since afternoon of yesterday, and that's all."

"You, Zetsu?" Kisame asked to Zetsu who's eating his photato chips. Zesu shrugged. "How do I know it?"

Just then Itachi came into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Itachi!!" Kakuzu shook his hands to him.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen the bulletin board already?" Sasori asked.

Itachi flinched little. "Huh..? No.. Any announcement...?"

"Yeah, a big news!! Orochimaru's expelled from our group!" Kisame exclaimed merrily.

Itachi became so wide eyed. "Really? Orochimaru's expelled..?!!"

"It's a gospel truth." Zetsu answered calmly, looking at Itachi rather sympathetically.

Realizing that Zetsu was there in yesterday's incident between him and Orochimaru, Itachi's face immediately turned pale.

However, Zetsu's eyes did not seem to have any contempts or disgusts. Sighing in relief, Itachi sat beside Sasori with a pumpkin pie.

"You know," Sasori opened his mouth to everyone. "I'm actually rather happy to send that snake away."

"Oh, oh~! Poor Orochimaru!! What a partner!!" Kakuzu jokingly exclaimed.

"In fact, I'm happy too." Kisame assisted, chuckling.

"I heard that Pein sama is searching for the new members_ for me and Zetsu." Sasori continued. "I'm expecting that."

"Me too." Zetsu jeered.

It was then when Hidan came in the cafeteria slowly. He wasn't really as usaul_ He was rather silent and gloomy.

"Hey, Hidan. What's wrong?" Kakuzu jeered.

Hidan shook his hand tiresomely. "Fuck off, I'm in bad mood."

Members exchanged glances, then soon continued to chatter again.

"Itachi, I think you should be happiest one now, for the snake went away." Sasori spoke juicily, prodding Itachi's cheek.

"Yeah. The goddamn snake's been really nagging down Itachi so much." Kakuzu agreed, then hit Itachi's back lightly. "Hey! Why are you so gloomy today...."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Though Kakuzu had hit his back lightly, an unbearable pain flared out on his back, causing Itachi to yelp out.

Everyone became wide eyed for a moment.

"Hey, you aren't a crybaby." Kakuzu murmured jokingly, and members tittered again.

"Yeah, Itachi. Old already?" Kisame kidded juicily.

Itachi tried to smile with difficulty, but had to yelp again for Sasori patted on his back. "Huh, our Itachi became old already..?"

All of sudden Hidan hit the table with his fist, causing the plates on the table to jump up and the whole members to flinch.

"Hi.. Hidan..?"

Then Hidan yelled so frightfully. "Why the fuck do you keep on striking his back?!!!! Can't you hear him yelping, you mother fucking idiots?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"......"

Totally appalled, members looked at Hidan aghastly. Only Zetsu made a gloomy look on his face.

Scratching head nervously, Sasori turned eyes to Itachi. "Itachi, sorry. You back is hurted...?"

"Ah.. Just little..." Mumbling, Itachi bowed his head.

"Eh.. Me too, sorry." Kakuzu scratched his head, too.


	4. New members, Nightmare

**Author's note: Pls leave your review XC I can see so much traffic but only few reviews..*SNIFF* I can't continue this without your encouragings.... TNX for R&R!XD**

* * *

Few days later, it was announced that new members had joined in Akatsuki. The newbees were two_ one blond boy and one masked 'immatured' guy. The blond one became Sasori's partner, and the masked one became Zetsu's partner.

.

"..So what kind of person is Sasori dana?" Deidara_ it was the name of blond newbee_ questioned as he sipped vegetable soup.

Chewing the meat pie, Itachi blinked. "Huh?"

There were only two of them in the cafeteria now, and it was Deidara who accosted him first.

"I've been with him for few days, but I can't really catch his character." Deidara mumbled meekly. "And.. I can't really ask a question like this to other members. They all seem too cold."

Itachi could not help smiling. "They aren't cold. It's just that you are not familiarized with us yet."

"Yeah, but still... So how's Sasori dana?"

"Hmme...? Well he's a nice friend. And I think you two will go along together well soon."

Deidara tilted his head. "Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well.. I hope so. Hey, you know, when I saw our leader first," Deidara rested his chin on his hand and looked up at Itachi. "I thought he was making a freezing air around him on purpose. He seems really really frightful."

Itachi flinched unintentionally. Deidara's eyes were so bright blue, compared to Itachi's dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked anxiously.

Itachi quickly shook his head. "No.. It's just so pretty."

"You mean the face?" Deidara twinkled his eyes jokingly.

Itachi chuckled. "I mean your eyes."

"Ah, yes. It's color of sky, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I never saw eyes like yours before."

"But you're prettier." Deidara murmured quietly, causing Itachi to flinch.

"Huh...?"

Then Deidara started to giggle again. "Both you and Sasori dana are so pretty."

"Ah..." Scratching head nervously, Itachi made a clumsy smile. "Is that a joke?"

"No! I'm not joking. You know, I was actually enarmored by Sasori dana at first sight."

Itachi bowed his head to hide his laughter, but couldn't really press it. "..Ahahahaha...."

A flush rose on Deidara's face. "Hey! Don't laugh! Keep it as a secret, ok?!"

"O..Ok...Ok.. Promise..hahaha...."

"Dont laugh!" Deidara slapped on Itachi's shoulder lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

_'You're a filthy slut, brother!!' Sasuke growled between his teeth, his hands choking Itachi's throat. 'I'll surely murder you to wash out this disgrace of family!!!'.. Itachi tried to explain, explain that he didn't want it, and all of sudden Sasuke's face turned into Orochimaru's sneering face._

_Itachi screamed._

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Screaming out loudly, Itachi woke up from his sleep and sat up, panting.

It was the nightmare again, the nightmare that he started to have since Orochimaru left. Every night he woke up screaming, causing some other members to jump up from their bed and come running to see what's wrong. However, as the scream kept on everynight, now nobody became surprised_ Only Kisame, who's Itachi's roommate, jumped in his bed.

So Itachi was really surprised when the lights in the corridor turned on and sound of loud footsteps rang up as he's about to sleep again.

"What the..." Kisame murmured, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Then the door of their room slammed open and Pein walked in, shirtless_ probably been sleeping_ and his eyes flaring by both tiredness and irritation. Konan was standing behind Pein, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Itachi gulped. Kisame blinked. "Pein sama...?"

"Who the fuck keeps on screaming everynight?" Pein growled, almost sounding like Hidan.

Kisame looked at Itachi uneasily, and Itachi flinched. None of the members expected Pein to hear Itachi's screaming, for Pein and Konan's room was located in upstair and Pein did not once asked members about the screaming of everynight.

The other members were coming out from their rooms to see what's happening as the corridor became lightened and Pein's voice was heard.

"Umme, Pein sama, Itachi just dream a nightmare everynight.." Kisame tried to explain for Itachi, but Pein cut him short.

"A nightmare, a nightmare?" Pein snarled, his eyes coldy blazing.

Gulping, Itachi timidly opened his mouth. "Sorry, Pein sama.. I didn't mean to wake you up..."

However, Itachi had to stop his sentence for Pein glared at him so frightfully.

"..Who do you think you are...? A Stupid little girl?" Pein muttered in icy voice. "Having a nightmare, when you're a member of most notorious assasin group? You think you're a fragile little girl?"

"No, Pein sama.. I don't..." Itachi answered rather bravely, his eyes welling up with tears.

Pein cut him coldly. "Well? I can see how much you are so loosened these days. I don't need a crybaby in our group."

Just then Hidan, who's watching the scene with other members, tried to interrupt enraged, but Sasori quickly held his shoulder. "Be quiet."

Turning back, Pein ordered to Itachi icily. "Get up and run around the yard."

"Pein sama...?" Itachi blinked timidly, and Pein yelled impatiently. "Don't make me repeat my order!!!!! Move your lazy ass and go out to the yard!!!! Make sure that you run around the yard thirty times!!!!!"

"Pein sama, that's so.." Kisame tried to interrupt, but had to shut his mouth as Pein glared at him fearsomely.

"Don't make me repeat." Pein growled between his teeth. "Zetsu, go with Itachi and watch him until he finishes thirty rounds."

Then Pein went out from the room like a storm, and went to upstair.

"...."

Members exchanged glances.

Then Hidan tried to follow Pein to complain, when Sasori held him again. "Hidan. Don't."

"What?!! Aren't you even friends, you fucking sheeps?!!!" Hidan barked.

Sasori kept his calm face. "Do you think you're the only one who's smart? Can't you think of the consequence of your action? Itachi'll only get sparked if you irritate Pein sama."

At this snap Hidan's face became blank.

"Thirty rounds in the yard.. At this cold night..." Deidara shuddered.

"Konan, do something!" Kisame spoke to Konan who's standing nonchalantly.

Konan shook her head. "What can I do? It's Pein's command. And beside, anyone who mess up with regularion is to be punished."

"But..."

"Hey, Orochimaru's expelled. I think this is much softer one than banishment." Then, yawning, Konan left the room and disappeared to upstair.

"Shit!!!" Hidan punched the wall with his fist, causing other members to flinch.

Zetsu raised his head up and looked at Itachi gloomily. "Itachi. Let's go."

Trembling, Itachi slowly climbed down from his bed and walked out from the room.

.

.

It was really a horrible thing to run around the yard.

Icily freezing wind kept on hitting Itachi's face as he ran, drying his sweats immediately away.

Clenching his teeth, Itachi tried to pull himself with his best intentions. However, thirty rounds with this weather were just too much for him, so he had to try his every efforts in order to not to faint while running.

At last, Itachi finished running full thirty rounds. Panting and trembling, he walked stumbling to Zetsu who's watching him at the corner of the yard, and sank down on the ground.

Zetsu handed him a water bottle without words. Gasping, Itachi drank up the water, spilling some of it from his mouth.

Tears rolled down from Itachi's dark eyes. Itachi gasped again, trying to muffle his sobs. Zetsu stood silently, his eyes looking at somewhere else.

Finally Itachi pulled himself together and stood up, his body still shaking. "Sorry for your inconvenience, Zetsu. "

"Don't mind." Zetsu replied calmly. "I think you should sleep immediately. We have a meeting tomorrow morning."

Itachi nodded, and moved his feet to take a step, and had to stumble, and was about to fall on the ground when abruptly Zetsu held his waist and helped him.

"I'll help you until you go inside your room." Zetsu spoke in nonchalant tone.

"...Thank you." Itachi mumbled meekly, feeling his view blurring by haze of tears.

.

.

.

"Itachi.. Itachi...?!"

Kisame's soft voice came into Itachi's ears, his giant hand shaking Itachi's shoulder lightly. "Hey, it's morning. You'll be late for the meeting if you don't wake up now..."

Itachi opened his eyes with great difficulty. His whole body was aching, and his head felt as if it's cracking.

"Ki.. Kisame..."

"Yes?"

"Go.. Ahead... I'll follow you soon..."

"Hey! How can I..." Kisame grumbled, but stopped as Itachi pushed him away gently. "Go.. I'll go too, soon.. Please.."

"......" Kisame scratched his head nervously, then heaved a sigh. "..Ok. But come soon, or else you'll be late for the meeting."

Itachi nodded faintly. Kisame made an affable smile, and turned and left the room.

...

Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes again. He could realize that he'd caught a cold by last night's running in the yard, and also his body was too fatigue.

He decided to lie still for a minute.. Yes, only for five minutes... That'll be ok....

.

.

When Itachi opened his eyes again, the clock was pointing at exactly 9:00, too late for the meeting already.

Almost screaming, he jumped down from his bed and ran to the bathroom, washed his face with a lightning speed and put on his coat, then ran to the temple.

However, when he's arrived the meeting place was empty already.

Heaving a sigh, he leaned his weak body against the pillar, and panted for a while.

That was when all of sudden Zetsu roared from the floor and accosted him. "Hey Itachi."

"Zetsu..?"

"Why are you so late? Meeting is ended already."

"Sorry..." Itachi mumbled timidly. Zetsu shook his head.

"Don't apologize to me. You should go to Pein sama's room now. He told me to take you to his room."

Itachi gasped.


	5. Flogging

**Author's note: Tnx for your encouragings, you are so kind...XD So when will Pein get on Itachi??? Haha!! XD (Author Dragged away by Hidan and Kisame and Sasori and get beatings from them)**

* * *

Trembling with fear and panting, Itachi slowly followed Zetsu, heading to Pein's room. Nervously stopping in front of the room, Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Zetsu stretched his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Pein's dry voice rang.

Gulping and trembling, Itachi followed Zetsu as Zetsu turned the handle of the door and pushed it, then walked into the room.

Pein was standing in front of the window, turning his back.

"Pein sama. Itachi's here." Zetsu murmured in a calm tone.

Itachi stood nervously, then opened his mouth timidly with trembling voice. "Pe.. Pein sama.."

Then all of sudden, Pein turned back, throwing something to Itachi.

The thing flied across the room and hit Itachi's forehead hardly, causing Itachi to scream out.

"Pe.. Pein sama..?" Itachi mumbled with trembling voice, covering his forehead with a hand. A blood started to stream down from his wounded forehead.

The thing fell on the floor and rolled, stopping in front of Zetsu's feet.

Then Pein opened his mouth, his blazing eyes glaring at Itachi so frightfully. "What caused you to unpresent yourself to the meeting?"

"I.. I was little sick.. Sorry.." Itachi pleaded timidly, his body shaking with fear.

Pein made a cynical smile. "Huh, so you're openly showing off a demo to me, since I made you run the yard last night?"

Itachi shook his head desperately. "No, Pein sama. It's not like that.."

But soon Itachi flinched as Pein strode toward him, and had to yelp out as Pein punched his chin up. Feeling as if his chin is cracking up, Itachi fell on the floor with a bump.

"Stand up." Pein ordered icily.

Muffling his sobs, Itachi stood himself up stumbling, but had to fall on the floor again as Pein slapped him hard.

"I'm sorry, Pein sama.. Please forgive me.." Choking with tears, Itachi begged desperately.

Pein kicked Itachi's belly violently. Screaming out, Itachi curled up his body, but then Pein kicked Itachi's side, and grabbed Itachi by collars and looked into the eyes.

"Who do you think you are, you insolent snob?" Pein snarled between his teeth. "Do you think you can act just as you wish in here? Once you're in my group, insubordination is most unforgivable!!"

Coughing helplessly, Itachi tried to explain that it was not like that, that he was really feeling ill.

However, abruptly Pein let go of Itachi's collars and stood up straight, then muttered in dry tone. "Take off your shirt."

Itachi hiccupped, his wet eyes welling up with fear. Then Pein slapped Itachi hard again, causing Itachi to yelp again.

"Don't make me repeat. Take off your shirt. NOW!!!!" Pein growled dangerously.

Through the haze of tears, Itachi fumbled his shaking hands to take off his coat. His forehead had stopped bleeding now, only dried up blood crusted around the scar.

Pein was watching Itachi fiercely, his eyes coldly flaring.

Meanwhile, Zetsu was standing silently in the corner, eyes looking at somewhere else, as if he'd become a real plant.

After taking the coat off, Itachi wriggly took off his shirt, then crumpled it together with a coat and nervously pushed it away to the corner.

Then Pein opened his mouth again. "Lean against the wall. Go on, Bend yourself down. Tighter, much tighter."

Sobbing silently, Itachi leaned himself against the wall, exposing his shirtless back. Itachi's back was not completely restored yet. There were no more blisters, but there still remained sharp lines of dark bruises.

But Pein did not give a glance to that, and picked up one of his leather belts from his drawer, and then coiled the end of it onto his hand.

Then, Pein took three steps back, and raised his arm high above his shoulder, and danced it forward, bringing the thin leather belt crashing through the air and down across Itachi's back.

Itachi could not suppress an agonized whimper. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. It was like a hot line of fire trailing over his back, burning deep lines of fiery pain into his skin. With the impact of the next blow, Itachi began to sob openly, unable to muffle it anymore, his fingers trying to grip the wall so hard that the iron decorations of the wall left deep, read imprints in his palms, and then there came another blow, and another, like flames dancing over his back, scorching him, and then there came more pain until there was no clear thought left in his head.

Itachi's entire body was trembling from the force of his sobs and each time the belt connected with his skin, loud and pained cries filled the air. Where several blows had struck the same patch of skin, some of the welts had been opened by the edge of the belt and now bled little crimson droplets.

It wasn't an ordinary flog.

Zetsu willed Itachi to pull through: if Itachi could only hold out for another minute, the flogging would be over soon.

Pein walked further back this time, and lifted the belt high above his head. He galloped forward, and dealt a blow even more ferocious than the previous blows.

Itachi reared up and cried out, trying to cover his burning back, and had to put his hands back to the wall again as the belt came down mercilessly and blew upon his hand, leaving a red mark upon his fingers. Then the belt danced over his back again, blow followed blow, raising more welts, bruising more of the once unblemished skin, and the bite of the belt soon drew more blood.

Sobbing loudly, Itachi was afraid if he might be no more able to pull himself and lose his conscious.

And the final stroke; angled, cutting right across the previous lines, stinging each of them once more into life, bringing the pain to what must have been an almost unbearable crescendo.

Itachi stayed in position, not daring - or not able - to move, his dark-red striped back revealing the extent of the pain that he must have been feeling. His whole body was shaking with incontrollable sobs and pain.

Pein coiled the belt and placed it back to his drawer, and turned back, seeing Itachi sobbing and hiccupping desperately.

"Well, go on, then, boy. Get up, get up and get out of my room. I have plenty things to do."

Itachi sat up and turned around, his face streaming with tears, his hands felt for his burning back, desperately trying to contain pain, any thoughts of covering his shame from the gaze of the other member_Zetsu_ completely forgotten now.

Hands shaking incontrollably, Itachi desperately fumbled his hands with his coat, and crumpled his tight shirt into his pocket.

Itachi turned and looked at Zetsu, helpless, his eyes asking Zetsu what was expected of him next.

"I think you should perhaps apologize formally to Pein sama, and then go back to your room." Zetsu muttered.

Itachi turned back to face Pein , and, unable to look Pein in the eyes, he stared at Pein's feet.

"Sorry, Pein sama." Itachi murmured with shaking voice.

Pein replied coldly. "Go away. And I'll expect you to be more reliable now you've been taught your lesson."

Zetsu led the way to the door, Itachi following behind.

"Would you excuse me for a few moments, Pein sama?"

"Certainly, Zetsu." Nonchalantly answering, Pein sat in his desk.

Zetsu held the door open, and ushered Itachi through it. As Zetsu pulled the door to behind them, he held his forefinger to his lip to tell Itachi to keep quiet.

Itachi really couldn't stand straight and move his feet, too exhausted by previous flogging and fever.

Zetsu put his arm around Itachi's trembling shoulders, and led Itachi down the back stairway to his own room.

Then Zetsu looked at Itachi. And Itachi burst into tears again, sobbing loudly and sinking down on the floor. Sighing, Zetsu held Itachi gently, stroking Itachi's dark hair with a hand.

Itachi freed one of his hands, and gently cradled his back, feeling the angry weals stretching across it.

After few minutes, Zetsu let Itachi go. "I think you should go to clinic now. Kakuzu will be there."

Itachi splashed the cold water over himself, and dried his face on towel. His wound in his forehead sore.

"Thank you for looking after me, Zetsu." Itachi murmured with cracking voice.

"Don't mind." Zetsu answered nonchalantly and disappeared into the floor.

.

.

.

.

"Look, Kisame~!!!! Look at his face~~!!!!"

Kakuzu's crying voice rang up in the whole clinic.

Itachi bowed his head. "..Please be quiet."

"How can I be quiet?!!!! You have a scar in your forehead, and your cheek is swollen, and you even have a fever!!!!!!!!!" Kakuzu barked.

Kisame was staring at Itachi wide- eyed. "What happened?!! Tell us!!!"

Itachi buried his face into the pillow. He could not put his burning back against the bed. "I just rolled over the stairs."

"......"

Both Kakuzu and Kisame became blank for a while, then soon barked again altogether.

"What!!!!! Why didn't you be careful?!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, sorry." Itachi mumbled with tired voice.

Kakuzu and Kisame looked at each other, then heaved a sigh.

"Hey, Please please be careful next time." Kisame spoke seriously.

"Yeah. Well, I think you should stay in clinic until your fever cools down." Kakuzu assisted, picking up pills for cold from the drawer.

Just then the door of the clinic opened and Hidan and Sasori burst in.


	6. Monster extermination practice

**Author's note: The weather is so nice today. Haha XD Tnx for your kind reviews!XD I love u!!**

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Itachi?!" Both Hidan and Sasori questioned as they walked in.

"..I rolled over the stairs." Itachi replied meekly.

Hidan stopped his steps and stood motionlessly, staring at Itachi's face, his eyes rolling as if considering something.

Sasori shook his head and approached to the bed where Itachi was laid prone. "Hey, you should be more careful next time. Look at your face."

"Sorry.." Itachi mumbled tiredly.

Kisame sighed. "This isn't a thing to apologize to us."

"Yeah." Kakuzu nodded, handing the pill and the glass of water to Itachi. "Take this with water."

Itachi sipped the pill with water, then buried his face into the pillow again.

Then Sasori patted on Itachi's back. "Hey, lie down properly.."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi cried out loudly, despite his best efforts.

"....."

The whole members in the clinic became wide eyed, staring at Itachi aghastly.

"I.. Itachi..?" Sasori murmured in total panic.

"So.. Sorry.. My back just got hurt when I rolled over the stairs.." Itachi tried to plead meekly, and that was when all of sudden Hidan, who's standing motionlessly for a while, strode to Itachi, his eyes starting to blaze.

"Itachi. Let me see your wound."

Hidan's voice was calm_ so dangerously calm.

Itachi flinched. "Ah.. It's just trivial.."

"Let me see it." Hidan snarled between his teeth, his eyes blazing so frightfully.

Kisame interrupted and snapped to Hidan. "Hey Hidan, why are you acting like that to a sick person?!!"

"Yeah, why are you.." Sasori assisted, but then Hidan yelled out horribly to Itachi.

"I said let me see your wound!!!!!!"

Totally appalled, Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame stared at Hidan blankly.

Itachi did not move.

Then Hidan brusquely stretched his hands and took off Itachi's coat wildly, ignoring Itachi's faint resistant. Therefore Itachi's back was now exposed to the four's gaze, showing off the angry dark red stripes, crusts of blood dried up around the edges of each stripes.

"....?!!!!"

A shocked silence fell upon the clinic, all of the four wide-eyed.

"Wha.. What the..." Kakuzu stammered, aghasted by the sight of horrible stripes.

Itachi bowed his head and buried his face into his hands.

Hidan stood still, staring at Itachi's back, then opened his mouth again. "..Is that Pein sama again?"

"'Again'..?" The other three blinked.

Itachi flinched, biting his lips to suppress his sobs.

"Why did Pein sama.. Is that because you were not able to attend the meeting this morning?" Kisame growled angrily.

Just then Hidan turned his back, heading to the door. "I'm gonna talk about this seriously with Pein sama!!!"

Abruptly Itachi raised his head up and screamed. "Hida.. Hidan!!! No!!"

"Shut up!!! I can't bear anymore seeing you being in a state like this!!!! I'll truly..."

Itachi jumped down from the bed, and hugged Hidan's waist desperately, histerically screaming. "No!!! Please!!! Please!!!!! It was just my fault!!! Don't do such thing!!!!!!!!!"

Then Itachi burst into tears again, clutching Hidan's waist tightly with his trembling arms.

An awkward silence flew for a moment.

Hidan stood panting_ trying to calm his anger down_, then with a deep sigh, he turned back and held Itachi gently, stroking Itachi's hair.

"All right, all right. I won't do that. Though I really want to nag Pein sama down.."

Sasori heaved a sigh. "Hidan, I too want to do that, but it'll only bring more sparks to Itachi."

"Yeah. Let's not act rashly." Kisame muttered also with a sigh.

"Ok, then let's cure our Itachi's back." Kakuzu clapped his hands and picked up iced pack from the refrigerator.

Shaking his head, Hidan helped Itachi to prostrate on the bed again.

"How many days will it take for the stripes, Kakuzu?" Sasori questioned.

Kakuzu made a gloomy look. "Perhaps fully three weeks to be completely recovered, I think."

Hidan opened his mouth to swear, but soon closed it.

.

.

.

.

.

Few days later, it was announced on the bulletin board that the whole members are going to do the training of monster extermination, noting that all members should gather in front of the temple after lunch.

So after lunch, all the members gathered at the temple.

"Sasori dana, how are we going to do this?" Deidara asked to Sasori, and Sasori shrugged. "I don't know, too."

"Hmme.. Wonder what's on Pein sama's mind." Kakuzu murmured.

"It'll be first time for Tobi to see real monsters~" Tobi_ it was the name of masked newbee_ expressed with juicy voice.

Hidan was swearing, cursing the damn cold weather. Kisame was agreeing with Hidan.

Itachi was caughing lightly. He had no more fever now, but he still did not get completely rid of cold. His back was just bearable now, though he had to avoid giving any impact on his back.

Just then Pein appeared, Konan following behind.

Members stood straight tensed as Pein approached toward them with five tiny capsules in his hand.

Since Pein wasn't a kind of person who wastes time on trivial talks, Pein entered to the heart of the matter immediately with usual stern voice.

"As you all would have been announced, today you'll go into training of monster extermination. It's to check degree of your synergy and each of you's ability of power. "

Then Pein placed the capsules on the rock table, causing members to tilt their heads curiously.

"In each of these capsules there's a sealed monster in it." Pein continued nonchalantly. "Now I'm going to unseal these in the backyard. All of you have to subdue these monsters together and seal them back. And I remind you: First, Be cooperative with other members. Second, you have to only subdue these monsters, and anyone who's so conceited with himself enough to kill any of the monsters will be punished amply for his foolishness. Understand?"

"Yes, Pein sama." Members answered altogether.

Pein gazed at the members for a moment, then gathered the capsules back in his hand. "Good. Now to the backyard!"


	7. Practice messed up

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update!! I was kinda busy..XC Im grateful for all your reviews and favorites!! tnx a lot!!XD**

* * *

Two-tailed cat, five-tailed fox, two-headed turtle, three-tailed fox, and one-winged giant bird were now unsealed at the grand backyard of the temple, hollering their own twitters.

"Come on, Deidara! Catch her tail!!!"

"Kakuzu, use your threads to tie her head!!"

"Come on guys, let's be coorperative!!"

"Got it!!!"

The whole Members were going to and fro and shouting at each other, all of them attacking the monsters.

Pein was watching them grimly on the chair, Konan sitting beside him.

"Let's have some coffee." Konan handed a coffee cup to Pein winsomely. Pein took the cup and sipped it, without moving eyes from the scene.

"Yeah!! Got two!!!" Members exchanged high fives as they subdued two-tailed cat and two-headed turtle.

"Ok, now let's treat these morons more strictly! Itachi, let's use your sharingan!!!"

Itachi nodded, and then approached to the remained monsters, which were squirming angrily to the members. Gulping, Itachi walked toward to the one-winged giant bird, and as his dark eyes met with the bird's enraged purple eyes, he mobilized his sharingan.

In fact, Itachi's body was not really in mood for such a running-sweating practice now. He could feel himself coughing more than while ago, and his striped back sore as the sweats wet his back. However, he could not show any sign of illness now, so he pulled himself together and tried to concentrate.

Hidan and Sasori watched Itachi rather anxiously. Kisame and Kakuzu exchanged glances worrily. The other members were watching Itachi with twinkling eyes, expecting to see the effect of so famous sharingan.

Itachi stood still, looking up at the giant bird. A moment of silence passed. Then suddenly, Itachi stumbled, and then sank down on the ground as if he's losing his concious, causing the members to scream out.

"Itachi?!!!!"

Panting, Itachi tried to stand up, but by having went through gathering his power on mobilizing sharingan he became so exhausted now, his legs so weakened. Then the one-winged bird, which got affected only about a half effect of sharingan, cried out an angry twitter, then leaped up and rushed to Itachi, striking Itachi on the back violently with a wing.

Crying out loudly, Itachi flied across the yard and fell on the ground with a bump.

Members screamed out with horror.

Desperately, Itachi tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground yelping. The bird darted toward him again, and he closed his eyes when abruptly somebody pushed him away strongly and stinged the bird's eye with a weapon.

The bird reared up and hollered out, feeling a burning pain in eye.

"Itachi, Are you ok?!!" It was Hidan's voice.

Itachi moaned and tried to nod, when the giant bird started to squirm so violently and hit bodies with the other two monsters, causing them to get argitated more than before.

Hidan covered Itachi with his one arm and stretched his scythe with the other arm, cutting one of the tails of three-tailed fox that was rushing toward them.

"Kyaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hollering so horribly, the fox squirmed so violently, and altogether,the three monsters started to attack at anywhere, causing the trees in the yard to fall down and the members to cover their ears to not get deaf.

Then the three monsters flied across, crushing the one side of the temple and soon disappeared away into the dark forest.

.......

An awkward, appalled, panicked silence fell on the massive yard.

Panting, Hidan picked up Itachi carefully and helped him to stand on the feet.

"You ok?" Twinkling eyes anxiously, Hidan held Itachi's waist gently.

Itachi's lips were so white, though he's trying to smile. "..Thank you, Hidan..."

The other memebers now slowly gathered themselves and ran to the two, shouting worrily.

"Itachi!!!"

"Itachi, are you ok un?!!!"

"I thought you're gonna crushed into peices!!!"

"That was really horrible..."

And that was when all of sudden Pein, who's watching the scene with half-appalled cold eyes, jumped down from his chair and walked toward the members.

An immediate silence fell upon the members. Each of them gulping, members opened the way for Pein.

Itachi flinched as Pein approached toward them. Hidan was looking up at Pein, his eyes widened with a tense.

Without even giving a glance to Hidan, Pein raised his hand up and slapped Itachi hard, which caused Itachi to fall on the ground again, screaming shortly.

"Pe.. Pein sama?!!!!" Members cried in total panic.

However, Pein did not even look at them. Glaring down at Itachi with his coldly blazing eyes, Pein grabbed Itachi's neck with a hand and punched on Itachi's face wildly. Itachi yelped out, his face welling up with terror.

Then Hidan interrupted, enraged. "Pein sama!!! That's so.."

Pein slowly turned his head and stared at Hidan frightfully_ so frightfully that Hidan even flinched little.

"Don't interfere, if you value your life." Pein snarled dangerously, then again looked at Itachi who's choking with tears.

"You useless little moron..!" Growling with his eyes blazing, Pein shook Itachi on the neck violently. "Do you know what you've just done?!! Who do you think you are, a fragile little princess?!!!!"

"Pein sama!!!" Hidan barked angrily, and tried to stop Pein, but had to fall on the ground with a bump as Pein pushed him away brusquely.

Pein ordered icily to Zetsu. "Zetsu. Hold Hidan in place."

Zetsu obeyed without words, tying Hidan with his runners. "Sorry, Hidan."

"Damn!! Let go of me, fucking shit!!" Hidan yelled at Zetsu, but Zetsu was as motionless as a real plant.

Deidara was trembling, his face so pale. Sasori was clenching his teeth. Tobi was watching the scene so aghastly. Kisame and Kakuzu were standing still, too shocked to move an inch.

Pein threw Itachi onto the crushed tree wildly. Yelping again, Itachi desperately sat up and knelt down, begging tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Pein sama... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I was too exhausted...."

Pein knitted his brow sarcastically. "Exhausted...? You think that's a reasonable excuse for your stupid mistake? You always have a good excuse, always pleading that you'r kind of SICK!!!!!!!" shouting horribly, Pein slapped Itachi's face hard again, so hard that Itachi screamed out so loudly, covering his swollen cheek.

Deidara screamed faintly at the scene.

Hidan tried to move himself, but failed since Zetsu was holding him tight.

Tears streamed down from Itachi's welled-up-with-fear eyes. Voice cracking up with sobs, Itachi begged on. "Sorry, Pein sama.. Please forgive me.. I'm so sorry...."

But without words, Pein pulled out a whip which was fastened at the side of his waist.


	8. Asses are made to bear, and so are you

**Author's note: I don't know whether I have to continue this story or not...XC**

* * *

Itachi became wide eyed at the sight of the whip, then immediately started to tremble, his eyes welling up with fear.

The crop was about three feet long, covered in premium brown leather, and Pein bent it slowly into to illustrate how whippy it would be.

Then Pein odered dryly. "Strip your shirt."

Chattering his teeth, Itachi started to beg, wriggling his hands. "Pe.. Pein sama.. Please.. Please forgive me.."

"Strip your shirt. I tell you." Pein muttered with icy voice.

Itachi shook his head desperately, begging on. "Pl.. Please.. Pein sama.. I won't do that again.."

Abruptly Pein raised the whip impatiently and lashed it toward, striking Itachi's face hardly, leaving a red weal across Itachi's face.

The other members screamed faintly at the scene.

Itachi screamed out, then burst into tears, covering his burning face.

Then Pein grabbed Itachi's hair wildly and threw, causing Itachi to fall on the ground prostrated, then pulled off Itachi's coat, and tore off the shirt violently, revealing the already terribly striped back.

A horrified silence fell upon the members.

"What the.." Deidara mumbled with appalled voice.

Sasori closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

Hidan tried to leap up, but failed again by Zetsu's runners.

"Fuck!! Let go of me, you fucking plant!!!" Hidan growled at Zetsu with murderous will in his voice.

However, Zetsu kept his calm face. "I can't."

"You fucking shit!!! You aren't even a friend, you fucking.."

"Keep on shouting, and therefore you'll bring only more sparks to Itachi." Zetsu mumured nonchalantly.

Hidan's face became blank for a moment, his eyes staring at Zetsu's face aghastly.

Meanwhile Pein clutched Itachi's backneck, and threw Itachi onto the bottom of the crushed tree, causing Itachi to bump his forehead into the tree with a yelp.

Kisame tried to take a step toward, but Sasori quickly held him. "Don't take any rash action."

Just then Konan, who's watching the scene with a sigh, jumped down from her seat and approached toward Pein. "How many lashes are you going to give him, Pein?"

Pein paused for thought and looked at Konan. "Well, I'm deciding. Do you have any views on the matter?"

Konan waved her hand. "No, I'll leave it to your judgement."

Pein turned to Itachi who's weeping helplessly, and grabbed Itachi's hair, pulling Itachi's head upward to look into the eyes.

"Thirty lashes for your stupidity, then. You'll earn more if you move."

Light of despair passed in Itachi's wet eyes. Holding the bottom of the tree, Itachi kept on weeping, his whole body shaking with fear and sobs. His striped back from the flogging of few days ago still sore, and the newcoming whipping across that already damaged flesh would be murder, he knew.

But even so, Itachi did not expect the violence and agony of the first stroke. The whip whipped through the air with a dreadful swish that chilled his blood. The impact across his back was stupendous: instead of the agonizingly sharp sting he expected, this whip seemed to cut him half. He cried out loudly, hissing in pain, writhing in a desperate struggle to maintain his composure. His back throbbed horribly and the raised weal crossing the skin seemed to swell. It pulsed miserably with a deep, unyielding ache that told him the pain would last for a very long time.

The next stroke was even worse. The whip lashed over the already striped back ferociously. It was hell itself, and Itachi wept more loudly, continuously begging for forgiveness.

Then with blow after blow, new cries were forced from Itachi's throat until his voice was hoarse and he seemed to almost choke from the force of his sobs. Some of the weals which were slowly getting unblemished now newly opened again, drawing crimson droplets.

The other members were watching the scene with terrified eyes. Tobi and Deidara were already sobbing. Hidan closed his eyes, covering his ears with hands. Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu also closed their eyes, biting their lips.

Then Pein paused for a moment, and slowly gazed at the members. "Open your eyes and watch it clearly."

Members gulped and opened their eyes, all of them tear-eyed. They were trembling both by terror and rage.

"Konan.. Do something!!" Kisame nudged Konan, but Konan shook her head. "What can I do? Stay silent."

Pein again turned to Itachi, who was weeping out so loudly, his whole body shaking so hardly.

"Don't try anything like fainting." Pein spoke coldly. "If you do anything like pretending to be unconscious, you'll only earn more."

And the whip cracked down again, the sound chilling Itachi's soul. These blows criss-crossed the welts already marking his tender flesh and every strike was like acid poured across naked skin.

However, the next few moments Itachi bravely endured his thrashing. Every second the whip strap left even more horrible weal on the already terribly striped back, opening once closed wounds and breaking into the flesh, drawing blood.

Itachi could not hold his breath to keep from screaming. He just cried and wept openly. He had no control over them. And even then bizarre sounds emerged from his body. There were groans and grunts, whimpers and high-pitched whines. At the followed stroke, which angled low, the tip digging into the center of his back, he half-rose up, everything in him telling him that he was mortally wounded and needed to grasp the wealed flesh and protect it from further harm. It felt like his back was bleeding. He could feel the blood oozing down. In a strange way, it almost tickled.

Unable to bear the horrible pain anymore, Itachi made a moaning sound and sank down on the ground, feeling his conscious getting away.

Members gasped out.

"I.. Itachi..!!"

"Itachi!! Damn!!" Hidan yelled, again squirming to free himself from Zetsu's runners.

Pein threw the whip on the ground and bent, grabbing Itachi's neck and raising the head up, then punched Itachi's chin up violently.

Faint sound of screaming came out from the members.

"Yashin!!!" Hidan hollered.

Moaning slightly, Itachi opened his eyes with great difficulty, and immediately met with Pein's coldly flaring eyes.

"I think I warned you." Pein hissed cynically.

Itachi hiccupped, tears endlessly streaming down from his eyes. "So.. Sorry, Pein sama.. I'm so sorry.."

Pein let go of Itachi's neck brusquely and picked up the whip again. "You've just earned ten more. Back on position."

The next minutes of continued flogging were indescribable.

When it finally came over, Itachi sank back on the ground, panting and hiccupping, now too weak to even sob, too exhausted to even caress his terribly burning back. However, he desperately held his conscious.

A moment of silence passed. Only a sound of Itachi's helpless whines rang up.

Pein coiled the whip and fastened it back to his waist, and opened his mouth icily to Itachi.

"Three valuable monsters had escaped because of your stupidity. Get all three of them back, until tomorrow evening." And turning his eyes to the members, Pein continued. "Anyone who regards himself as so loyal friend and tries helping Itachi tomorrow will be punished rightfully, I warn you."

Members gulped at this so cruel command. How can Itachi catch the three monsters back alone? That was a complete nonsense!

Pein moved his eyes to Hidan, who's panting with a rage.

"Do _you_ understand?"

"..."

Hidan bit his lips angrily and looked at Sasori. Sasori contorted his forehead and shook his head.

Hidan replied meekly to Pein. "..Yes, Pein sama."

Faint mocking smile passed across Pein's lips. "Good. Now go back to your own rooms, all of you."

Members looked at each other, and stayed hesitantly. They had to take Itachi to the clinic, and give him some comfort..

Then Pein shouted sternly. "Go back, I said. NOW!!!"

Reluctantly, members slowly moved their feet. Zetsu let go of Hidan, and Hidan brusquely stood up and left the yard like a storm.

Itachi was prostrating still, his body quivering continuously, sound of faint sobs coming out from his mouth.

"Stop sniveling." Pein ordered sarcastically. "Get up and go back to your room. Or I'll think you want more."

Helplessly, Itachi clutched the bottom of the tree and tried to stand up, only to sink back with a moan, to weak to stand alone.

Pein knitted his brow. "Get off NOW, whether you walk or crawl."

Then Pein turned back and stormed out from the yard.


	9. Taken

**Author's note: Eheheh... Sorry for the late update!!XC Pls forgive me with your reviews!!XD**

* * *

It was a midnight already. Everyone was sleeping.

Sasori woke up from the bed_ feeling thirsty. He'd just forgot to take the water bottle inside the room, so he had to climb down from the bed, stumbling with sleepiness. Across the room, Deidara was sleeping peacefully on his own bed.

After throwing his pillow over to Deidara's face, Sasori came out from the room and went down to Cafeteria.

Just as he took the cup and poured the water inside, he heard a disturbing sound.

The sound was rather like a sobbing or moaning. Drinking the water, Sasori turned around, and realized that the sound was coming out from the corner of the cafeteria.

Putting down the cup, and tilting his head, Sasori strode toward the spot where the sound was ringing up.

"..Itachi...?!"

At Sasori's appalled voice, Itachi, who's sitting on the chair in the corner of the cafeteria, raised his face up. "Sasori...?"

"What are you doing here...? Can't you sleep?" Asking anxiously, Sasori sat beside Itachi.

Itachi bowed his head. He wasn't wearing a shrit, only his coat was hung loosely over his shoulders_ perhaps to avoid any contact on his severely flogged back.

A silence passed, then Sasori opened his mouth. "You ok...?"

"....."

"Oh yeah. You can't be ok." Sighing, Sasori patted on Itachi's shoulder. "How are you going to catch the three monsters back tomorrow...?"

"I don't know.." Itachi mumbled meekly with cracking voice.

Sasori sighed again. "..I'll help you tomorrow."

"Don't.. You'll be punished, too."

"I don't care. I can't let you die."

"I won't die."

"You'll."

"I'll not."

"Yes you will..."

"No!!!" Itachi yelled out hysterically.

Sasori blinked embarrassingly. Itachi bowed his head again. "Sorry..."

"No.. I'm sorry. You won't die." Sasori shook his head. "I just lost my head by thinking of what happened today.."

Itachi's shoulders flinched little. Then soon, his shoulders started to quake.

Sasori blinked again. "Itachi..."

"Sorry..." muffling his sobs, Itachi murmured tearfully.

Sasori watched Itachi quietly for a while, then soon held him gently. "Hey.. It's ok.. It's ok.."

The two friends stayed suit for minutes_ Itachi sobbing, Sasori caressing Itachi.

Then all of sudden the light of the cafeteria turned on.

Both Itachi and Sasori sat upright, frowning their eyes due to sudden brightness . "Who..."

"What are you two doing here, at this time." An icy dry voice rang up in the whole cafeteria.

Itachi almost hiccuped. Sasori widened his eyes.

Pein was standing shirtless_ probably been sleeping_, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his spiral eyes gazing at the two coldly.

Sasori stood up.(Itachi seemed nearly frozen in his seat) "Pein sama."

"I asked you what you're doing." Pein's voice was freezing itself.

"Well.. We..." Murmuring nervously, Sasori rested his hand on Itachi's trembling shoulder. "We were just having a small talk, Pein sama."

The atmosphere became more awkward for Pein didn't say anything more. Pein stood still, gazing at the two friends without words.

Minutes later, Pein finally broke the damning silence. "Sasori. Go back to your bed."

Sasori stayed in his position, hesitating. It was so worrying thing to leave Itachi here alone with Pein_ though now Itachi hasn't done something to anger Pein(In Sasori's thought only).

Pein ordered dryly. "I said go back to bed, Sasori."

Sasori still hesitated, and that was when Itachi, who'd become frozen up to this time, slowly pushed Sasori. "Sasori.. Go.."

"..."

Biting his lips, Sasori patted on Itachi's head lightly and saluted to Pein. " 'Night, Pein sama." Then he walked out from the cafeteria.

......

An icy silence fell in the cafeteria again.

Itachi continuously flinched, not knowing where to put his eyes. Pein was still standing motionlessly, his eyes glaring at Itachi fiercely.

Then Pein opened his mouth abruptly with growling voice. "Were you luring Sasori this time...?"

"Pe.. Pein sama...?" Itachi mumbled in perplexed tone, but soon had to shrink back as he met with Pein's blazing eyes.

Pein strode toward Itachi in a way like a beast who found his prey.

"I thought I warned you enough about your slutiness. Does my warning seem so trifle to you..? Or are you just an idiot...?"

Shuddering, Itachi shook is head desperately. "No.. No.. Pein sama .. I... I wasn't trying to do such..."

But next moment, Itachi had to scream out helplessly, for Pein grabbed the roots of his dark hair and started to drag him away.

"Aaahh!!!!"

Ignoring Itachi's agonized whimpers, Pein dragged Itachi wildly until they reached the backyard of the temple.

Then Pein threw Itachi violently on the ground. Yelping, Itachi sat up, feeling a hot pain upon his back as his back contacted with the grasses.

"Well, since you love mating so much, I'll make your dream come true." Pein hissed, his spiral eyes darkening dangerously.

Itachi's eyes started to well up with fear. "I.. I..."

Without any warning, Pein took off Itachi's coat, and tore apart the remained pants and underwear wildly.

"Pein sama...?!!!" Shocked and feeling shame, Itachi tried to resist, but had to yelp again for Pein slapped his face hardly without warning.

Anyway, Itachi was no match for Pein.

Suddenly Itachi was yanked back; Pein glared at him and then simply threw him down on the grass and moved to cover him with his body.

"Open your legs." Pein snarled between his teeth.

Chocking with tears, Itachi begged desperately. "Please.. Pein sama.. Please.. "

Abruptly Pein sat up, and pulled out a cigarrette from the pocket of his pants, then, after liting it, he took one sip, and rubbed the flaming end of it onto Itachi's thigh.

An echo of agonized scream filled the air of the backyard.

Panting and trembling with pain, Itachi hiccuped, tears streaming over his face.

Pein hissed mockingly. "Open your legs, bitch. Stop pretending to be innocent, sluty cat."

Weeping, Itachi neverthlessly opened his legs. And then Pein pushed into him, one thrust so hard that he was buried completely inside him.

Itachi whimpered from the hot, burning sensation of being taken for the first time. It hurt, it burned and Itachi bit so hard down on his lip that he could taste his own blood as the finger was joined by another. Together they stretched him out, and it felt as if they were trying to tear him apart from the inside.

And it only got worse; soon Pein was pounding into him with abandon and without any regard for the pain he caused. Itachi screamed and squirmed, feeling burning pain both on his back and between his legs_ though the former was nothing compared to the latter.

Luckily, at least it did not take too long until Pein reached his climax, and soon Itachi could feel the hot length inside him twitched and spurted scalding seed deep into his abused passage.

Pein growled and thrust one, twice more, then fell backward.


	10. Strange symptom

**Author's note: Tnx for all your favs and reviews. XD**

* * *

A silence fell in the backyard.

Pein lit on cigarrette, and took sips.

Itachi's laid panting and trembling, watching Pein fearfully, fearing Pein might move the flaming end of cigarrette onto his thigh again.

However, Pein kept on smoking quietly and motionlessly.

Then Itachi's view started to blur. Itachi tried to pull himself together desperately, but his body could no more bear horrible exhaustion caused by forceful mating.

Panting, Itachi watched Pein as Pein stood up and put back on clothes.

Then Itachi lost his conscious.

.

.

.

.

.

_Prick... Prick... Prick.._

Somebody's prodding his cheek with a finger...

"Emme...."

With a slight moaning, Itachi opened his eyes, and found himself in clinic's bed. Rolling his eyes quizzically, Itachi moved his eyes to the side, and realized that Kakuzu was prodding his cheek.

"Oh!! You'r awake!!" Kakuzu exclaimed brightly. Itachi blinked.

"Wh.. Why am I here...?"

"What do you mean? You're sick, so you should be here!"

"I mean.."

"Oh, yeah. Pein sama brought you here last night." Kakuzu slapped his own forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Pein sama...?" Itachi's eyes widened, then, soon he flushed his face, remembering last night's incident.

Just then the door of the clinic opened, and Sasori and Kisame burst in.

"Oh, Itachi!" Kisame cried, rushing toward the bed. "You ok?!!"

"Hey. What happened last night?" Sasori questioned dryly.

Itachi bowed his head. "I.. I don't remember. I just fainted."

The other trio blinked. "Fainted? Why?!"

"I.. I just fainted after you've left, Sasori. And I don't remember anything.." Itachi mumbled meekly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but soon nodded. "Well, then.. I couldn't sleep last night by thinking what would happen to you with Pein sama."

Itachi scratched his head nervously, then abruptly looked up. "Wait. What time is it?"

"It's exactly 2pm afternoon." Kisame answered, which caused Itachi to jump down from the bed rather rashly.

Kakuzu rebuked. "Itachi!!!! You should..."

"I have to get back the monsters until the evening!!!" Almost screaming, Itachi tried to dart out from the room, but soon stopped by Sasori.

"Calm down, boy." Sasori sighed, grabbing Itachi's arm. "Hidan and Deidara went for them already."

Itachi didn't calm down. "What?!!! But then..."

"Pein sama allowed it. So you can just take a rest." Kisame grinned.

An obvious look of perplexity rose on Itachi's face. "Pein sama...? He allowed it..?"

"Surprise, eh?" Kakuzu giggled. "Maybe he felt a pang in last ray of his conscious last night."

"Or decided that you're still valuable to die already." Sasori added juicily.

"All right, now lie down on the bed and don't jump down again. You should stay in clinic at leat for weeks to be completely healthy again_ for your weals and weak body status." Kakuzu clapped his hands.

Blinking quizzically, Itachi lay on the bed again, wondering what's really on Pein's mind.

.

.

So for the few weeks Itachi stayed in the clinic, watched by Kakuzu who regarded himself as a diligence doctor.

Sasori'd left for mission with Deidara, and Hidan and Kisame visited the clinic every evening to entertain Itachi.

Itachi hadn't seen Pein for the whole weeks. Well, of course, since he's in clinic, it was a natural thing. However, Pein's unexpected silence about the whole matters caused Itachi great uneasiness... And still, Itachi felt paralyzed, as if a layer of coldest ice enveloped his thoughts, his mind.

He was not able to forget what had happened; he could not move on. Again and again he remembered what Pein had done to him, what he had made him feel, and yet no matter how much he wept every night, he could never find the strength in himself to act.. And He could not tell any of the other members of his shame....

"You have too much thoughts on your head." Hidan stroke on Itachi's head lightly. "What are you so anxious about? Why don't you just be positive?"

"I'm not being negative!" Itachi pouted.

Hidan chuckled. "All right, then now let's finish your lunch."

Giving a glance to Hidan, Itachi held the spoon and took a sip of porriage. And as he took a sip, he immediately threw the spoon, and rushed to the toilet in clinic.

"Itachi?!!" Hidan yelled embarrassly.

After opening the cover of toilet bowl, Itachi started to vomit, bombing out everything in his stomach. Soon he felt Hidan's hand hitting his back lightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Hidan questioned anxiously.

Itachi flushed the toilet bowl, and rinsed his mouth with cold water. "..I don't know. Just felt a sudden nausea..."


	11. Discovery and a plan to escape

**Author's note: tnx for your warm reviews...*Sniff*XD**

* * *

"Hah.. Hahhh..."

Panting heavily, Itachi flushed the toilet and stood up stumbling. He vomited again. Every time he tried to eat something, the smell of food caused him a nausea, which made him to run to the bathroom and vomit over the toilet.

What was wrong with him?

Though his unreasonable fear about everything diminished after his life had returned to its usual quiet routine after some weeks, that routine was shattered by some very strange changes in his body which Itachi could find no explanation for.

He felt different, ever since he had been had a 'thing' with Pein for the first time. At first, he had thought that it was because his body was still healing, but weeks later the strange feeling was still there and he was not certain what it could mean.

He had never felt anything like it before; it felt as if something deep inside him had changed... But he had not the least idea what that could be. And during the last few days, he had felt nauseous as soon as he woke and was often unable to keep his food down. It scared him, for such bouts of sickness were unheard to him, with the sole exception of poison.

It took a few more weeks until a new change occurred, which this time was finally enough to make Itachi realize that he could no longer simply ignore his condition. His belly had begun to swell; it was hard and slightly rounded; and although it was not visible to any of the other members, Itachi felt that something was seriously wrong with him. Something he could no longer ignore..

.

.

Since Kakuzu left for mission with Hidan immediately after Sasori and Deidara's return, Itachi called for Sasori to check his symptom in the clinic.

And the result was...

"What's wrong?" Itachi questioned somewhat fearfully at Sasori's agitated face. Sasori spoke nothing for a moment, and kept on biting his lips as if he could not believe it.

"Sasori...?" Itachi kept on urging. "Tell me what's wrong with my body. Am I.. Am I poisoned or some sort of it...?"

Sasori took a deep breath before he finally opened his mouth. "..No. It's nothing like that."

"Then what...?"

"..Itachi." Abruptly Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously. "..You are pregnant. Can you understand that?"

"........"

For a while an awkward silence flew in the clinic. Itachi stared at Sasori's face blankly, as if he'd become frozen.

Sasori clutched Itachi's shoulders hardly. "Who did that to you?"

"......"

Itachi couldn't answer. the word 'pregnant' just froze his whole muscles and cells, making him to just keep on staring at Sasori's mouth.

Letting out a sigh, Sasori rolled his eyes for a moment, then questioned again. "Who did that? Orochimaru?"

"..No!" Itachi denied rather hysterically. "It's not him!"

"Then who..."

"It's Pein-sama." Then Itachi buried his face into his hands, not wanting to see a disgusted look on Sasori's face. However, Sasori didn't make any disgusting look. he just gazed at Itachi silently, then muttered.

"Was that.. on _That_ night?"

".....Yes." Itachi mumbled between his sobs. How could this consequece occur? How could?

Sasori stood silently for minutes, then turned back, snarling. "This is a serious thing."

Itachi looked up and screamed. "Sasori? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Sasori growled between his teeth. "He must take a responsibility!"

"No!" Jumping down from the bed, Itachi quickly grabbed Sasori's arms. "No, don't!"

"This isn't a thing that you should cover up! This is truly a serious case!"

"But.."

"And after few more weeks everyone will be able to see that you're pregnant. Well, then." Sasori turned around and looked into Itachi's eyes. "Let's abort it first. Then I'll decide whether to..."

"You can't say that!" Itachi's face flushed with a rage. "How can you mention such thing like an abortion?"

"Few more weeks then everyone will be able to see clearly that you're pregnant!" Sasori's face also flushed with an anger. "What are you going to do? If you don't get abortion, then Pein sama will find it out soon naturally even without my accusation!"

"But I don't want an abortion!"

"Then I'm going to Pein sama's room!"

"No! Please! Please!" Suddenly shrieking hysterically, Itachi sank down on the floor. Taken aback, Sasori quickly held him. "Itachi?"

"Please.." Itachi begged, bursting into tears. "Please don't.. If he finds it out, he'll kill both me and my baby!"

"....."

Sasori closed his eyes, feeling headache. What are they going to do now?

Sighing, Sasori raised his hand up and stroke Itachi's hair. "Itachi."

"....."

"Then tell me what you're going to do. I'll help you."


	12. Author's big thanks

**When I logged in fanfictionnet today I was so surprised to see messages in my inbox and reviews.**

**OMG.. I never expected such encouragements from you! Thank you for your kind encouragements though I don't deserve them.*SNIFF***

**Sorry for having foolishly declared that I'm gonna stop this story. I never knew that my readers were loving this fiction so much.**

**When I created Maple story, I was actually thinking of love story that contains ironical, sadistic and possessive emotions. So it turned out to be rather.. dark story. Well the story now came up to Itachi's pregnancy, and the 'romance' is going to slowly emerge with that as a begining.**

**Hope you'll forgive me for my rashful and stupid declaration. And as for the story, I'll try to update it as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for all of you who had encouraged me. You made me cry...*SNIFF***

**-Love, Winterer.- **


	13. Knots

**I'm really touched by your supports. *SNIFF* You guys made my life! I hope you'll still enjoy my story. Well.. A shot for today.:D**

* * *

It was gloomy morning.

Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu were having their breakfast in cafeteria, when suddenly Kisame rushed in hastily.

"Guys, guys!"

"Hello, Kisame! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed happily. However, Kisame ignored the greeting and shouted loudly.

"Have you seen my partner?-!"

"No. What's wrong?" Sasori questioned calmly.

"He's.. He's gone!" Kisame cried out. "He's gone! He's every belonging is gone with him!"

Everyone became wide-eyed. "What?-!"

"You're sure of it?" Zetsu asked. "His everything is gone?"

"Yes.." Bursting into tears, Kisame sank down on the floor. "When I woke up this morning, his bed was empty. At first I just thought he'd woke up early, but.. His every belonging was gone, too."

"Oh, my goodness..." Deidara mumbled uneasily. "Is it, then, he's... He's fled from here un...?"

No one could answer. Then Sasori, who'd stayed rather calmly, turned to Zetsu.

"Zetsu. Go and report to Pein sama about this."

"I will." Nodding, Zetsu disappeared into the floor.

Then an awkward silence fell upon remained three.

"Why..?" Tobi murmured anxiously. "Why did he left?"

"If he's really fled, then.." Kisame shuddered, sniffing. "I don't think Pein sama will forgive him when he's caught."

...

Deidara gulped and nodded approvingly.

"Itachi's not a fool." Sasori commented calmly. "Perhaps he's already in somewhere safe.."

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell do you mean...?" Pein's low voice was freezing itself.

Gulping, Zetsu repeated what he'd just said. "Itachi is gone, Pein sama.. I think he fled. He's whole belongings are gone, too."

"..."

There was a moment of icy silence before Konan interrupted. "But why? Why did he..."

"Tell everyone to gather at temple." Pein commanded in a dangerously calm way. However his eyes were blazing with incontrollable rage.

Zetsu exchanged glances with Konan, then immediately disappeared into floor again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panting loudly, Itachi sat on the grass and gasped.

He managed to escape Akatsuki zone unnoticeable last night with a help of Sasori, and now he was wandering around strange forest where he couldn't figure out his exact location.

Well, though he had nowhere to go.. Perhaps he can lend a room from inn in any village except for Konoha? He had enough money that was given to him by Sasori, and he wasn't wearing Akatsuki coat anymore.. So maybe no one will be able to find out that he's Uchiha Itachi.

Smiling bitterly, Itachi stood up. He had to go on.. He had to find a village as quickly as possible.

Just by that moment a sound of bustling was heard from the bush.

Flinching, Itachi looked back, and soon saw a boy emerging from the bush.

Boy? Could he say that it's a boy?

It was a tall boy with dark-blue hair. he didn't seem to notice Itachi yet... And his face was just so familiar to Itachi.

Gasping, Itachi stumbled backward, and that was when the boy slowly tilted his head and looked at Itachi.

...

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke jumped toward him with flaring eyes. "You..!"


	14. Brother

**Always thank u for your reviews and feedbags!XD**

* * *

The whole Akatsuki members were now gathered at temple, waiting for Pein to appear.

Hidan and Kakuzu, who were on a mission, came back after having received order of immedate summoning.

And Hidan was now leaping up so violently.

"What the fuck do you mean that Itachi's gone?-!"

"Hidan, it's.." Kisame and Deidara tried to explain but were continuously stopped by Hidan's horrible hollering.

"How the fuck couldn't you notice it earlier?-!"

"Hidan..."

"He could be lost in forest and starved and scared-!-!-!"

"Hida..."

"You are bunch of fucking morons!-! You..."

Finally Sasori, who'd been keeping calm silence, shouted at Hidan grimly. "Shut up!-! You're acting like a child!"

"What the fuck did you say?-!" Hidan's eyes started to blaze so frightfully. However Sasori kept his cold calmness.

"Well I'm rather glad upon his fled. Don't you feel same with me, guys? After seeing how he's been treated?" Snarling under his breath, Sasori looked around at dumbfounded members. "He perhaps had wished so much to flee. I'd have done same thing if I were him."

"..."

Everyone exchanged glances, feeling agreement at Sasori's remark.

"But still..." Hidan murmured faintly, his voice cracking up as if he's about to sob. "Why did he leave like that.. Without.. even saying a word.."

Just then Zetsu quickly warned them. "Be quiet. Pein sama is coming now."

All of them gulped as Pein appeared at the middle of the temple with Konan. Pein's eyes were so emotionless as usual, but one could clearly see little but fiery flames inside them.

"..As everyone would have noticed," Pein's voice was so dry and cold. "Itachi has fled away."

Everyone felt a cold sweat breaking into his forehead at Pein's suddenly blazing eyes. However, with still calm and cold voice, Pein continued.

"From now on all of you are to hunt him and catch him. Once you've caught him," Pausing for a while, Pein glared around at his subordinates. "...Take him back here."

"..."

A tensed silence fell upon them. Then Pein slowly opened his mouth again with slightly snarling voice. "Got it?"

"Yes, Pein sama!" Everybody answered altogether.

Pein gave them a piercing gaze for a moment, then turned back. "Good. You're dismissed."

.

.

After that horrid meeting, the whole members except for Pein and Konan gathered at cafeteria, to talk on their own.

"You know," Hidan was the first to speak in growling tone. "I fucking can't decide whether I'm to catch Itachi or to just help him go away when I find him."

"In fact," Sasori assisted. "Me, too."

"Me too un." Deidara nodded.

"Me too." Kakuzu added.

"Tobi can never find Itachi, since Tobi is too weaker than cool Itachi." Tobi spoke sobbingly.

"Though I want him back.." Wiping out his tears, Kisame sniffed. "I will have to help him if I find him by any chance."

"Yeah?" Zetsu interrupted quietly. "For if we bring him back here, then... "

"Pein sama will surely execute him." Deidara shuddered. Sasori calmly shook his head.

"No. Pein sama won't just kill him. He'll just simply implement a horrible punishment upon Itachi, which will cause Itachi to rather beg for death."

A deadly pallor rose on everyone's face.

Then Zetsu grimly muttered. "Let's just hope that we won't be able to find him."

"What do you mean?" Hidan glared at Zetsu fiercely. Zetsu blinked nonchalantly. "We are under order. We are members of Akatsuki. Are you gonna rebel against our leader?"

"Zetsu..!" Kisame yelled with unbelievable look on his face. Then Hidan jumped up, grabbing Zetsu by collars. "You fucking...! How can you..!"

"Zetsu, are you mad_?-!" Kakuzu hollered.

"The mad ones are you." Zetsu sneered. Everyone was taken aback at this, for they had never heard Zetsu sneering before.

"You are just bunch of stupid morons who are blinded by personal emotions. Remember, if I find any of you trying to fool Pein sama.." Zetsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to eat you alive."

...

A short silence passed before everyone leaped up with rage. "What?-! You...!"

"Everybody stop it." Sasori's voice was like an edged sword cutting the almost murderous atmosphere.

Everyone sat back, each one panting with a rage.

Slowly sipping his juice, Sasori spoke out nonchalantly. "I agree with you guys about helping Itachi. However, what Zetsu said is also right. The best solution is_ to hope that we won't ever find him. And if we find him and take him back here.. We are going to protect him by all means."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're old already? Or are you using trick?" Sneering coldly, Sasuke wielded shuriken again toward Itachi. "Why aren't you wearing so famous Akatsuki coat? Are you abandoned? Or did you flee?"

If only Itachi were healthy now and hadn't pregnant, Sasuke would have been defeated_ though not easily. However, the reality was far from strength. Itachi had to avoid any violent actions for his baby inside, and also his body was so weak due to exhaustion and pregnancy, so all he could do was just to evade desperately every time Sasuke attacked him.

Finally Sasuke lost his head at this bored fighting. Eyes blazing with a rage, the younger one of Uchiha brothers strode toward his elder brother and punched his jaw violently.

With a yelp Itachi flied backward and bumped his back into tree.

"What the hell are you trying to play?-!" Sasuke snarled between his teeth. "Can't you fight?-! Get up, if you keep on hiding and whining like some stupid bitch my whole life looks so stupid!-!"

"You've..." Coughing, Itachi mumbled out with cracking voice. "You've really grown up well, Sasuke.."

By the next moment Itachi had to scream out helplessly for Sasuke trampled his leg mercilessly.

"I don't want to hear such stupid thing from you!" Seeming almost leaping up with incontrollable rage, Sasuke now bent down and choked Itachi's throat with his many-scarred hand. "Stand up and fight! Or I'm gonna torture you to death!"

Coughing helplessly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm with his hands and tried to move it from his throat, but he was just too weak now to even succeed such trifle thing. Closing his eyes in case Sasuke might activate sharingan, he felt hot tears filling into his eyes.

Then he felt Sasuke's hand slapping his left side of face hardly.

"Why the fuck aren't you reacting?-! Do you really want to die so foolishly like this?-!" Sasuke hollered angrily. There was a clear shadow of agony and disappointment in his voice, and Itachi felt bitter for this.

_No.. He had to live.. He had to live, so that his child can be born...!_

Tears rolled down from Itachi's eyes as he gasped at this thought. Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"Sorry, Sasuke..." Choking with tears, Itachi murmured with trembling voice. "I had to wipe away our clan.. I had to.. to protect peace.. and you..."

"...What the hell are you talking about...?" Sasuke snapped icily however his voice was so shaky. His eyes were also shaking unstably.

"I.. I really didn't want to kill my own family and clan.. But.. I had to do it with my own hand.. So that at least I would be able to protect you.." Whispering between sobs, Itachi continued. "I'm sorry to have implemented such pain on you.. I'm sorry... For what I've made into you..."

"..."

Sasuke stared down at his elder brother blankly for minutes. Then soon his eyes filled up with a rage again and he pulled out his kunai.

"Stop making a story!-! Since when did you beg for your life in this way?-! You shouldn't... You can't do this! You can never be so wretched like this!-!" Almost crying out desperately, Sasuke now raised his Kunai up and was about to rush it down straight to Itachi's neck, When Itachi suddenly crouched his body and screamed out.

"Please!-! I have a baby!"

Sasuke's hand stopped in the air. Sasuke's blank dark eyes glared down at his brother as if asking what that means.

Sobbing, Itachi put his hands onto his stomach as if trying to protect something inside it. "Please.. If you want to kill me, then please wait for just few months.. You can lock me in somewhere for the whole time.. So please.. Please kill me after my child is born!"

"..."

Sasuke neither moved an inch nor spoke anything. He just stared down at Itachi with a vacant look on his face.

Itachi kept on sobbing. He had no control over it. His child.. And his brother.. Everything was suppressing him so hardly, tearing his heart apart.

All of sudden Sasuke bent down and grabbed his shoulders hardly, asking in grim voice. "Who's the father?"

"..."

"Tell me! Who's the father?-! Who had done it to you?-!" Sasuke's voice was shaking violently due to incontrollable emotion and distress.

Closing his eyes once again, Itachi took a deep breath. "He's just... Just.."

"Is he one of Akatsuki." This was no mere question. Gulping, Itachi nodded, starting to tremble, fearing Sasuke might try to kill his baby.

Expecting a look of disgust on his younger brother's face, Itachi closed his eyes tightly.

An awkward silence flew for a minute until Sasuke suddenly stood up and punched the tree beside him hardly, swearing. "That damned, fucked up, perverted little shiiiiiiit!-!-! Daaaaaaaaaaaamn!-!-!"

Itachi became wide-eyes upon seeing the tree crushed down. Sasuke was now clenching his fists and glaring up at sky, as if trying desperately to hold something. His jaw was shaking.

Then Sasuke abrupty sat down in front of Itachi, turning his back. "Come on, Nisan."

"Sasuke..?" Itachi blinked.

"Come on. ride on my back. Let's go to my place."


End file.
